


When you have a couple of days alone with your best friend

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 3





	When you have a couple of days alone with your best friend

You wake up hearing the front door slamming shut, you look at the clock, 7am. Awesome. You then get up and head to the shower. 15 minutes later, you’re showered and ready for the day walking towards the kitchen for some breakfast before going to the garage to tinker with your beast (your dad called her like that when you two pampered her) and on Baby eventually.

“Hey what’s up princess?” You punch Dean playfully in the shoulder whilst Dean’s tinkering with Baby. He turns around and hugs you.

“Hey Y/N, come here and help me please.”

“Yup. Where’s Sammy?”

“Went out for a couple of days on a salt and burn with Garth.”

“So what we got is a bunker for two best friends and no case around right?” Your wide smile turns into a smirk as he nods at you. You then turn on the radio putting AC/DC on the blasters and sway your hips on the rhythm walking towards your car with your tools before starting your work on your baby.

“Damn it Y/N you’re the bestest friend on the world. And fuck I’m lucky ‘cause you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah I know.” You wink at him and continue your work until you two finishand head to the kitchen.

“Sooo we have bacon and eggs aaand our famous pie!”

“Fucking awesome Y/N. Best meal ever.” He gives you a high five and eats. After your meal, you head to the shooting range when Dean goes to the library. A couple of hours later you return to your room to take a shower. Then, walking in the corridor your head familiar noises and voices Oh so familiar… coming from Dean’s room. You walk towards it and knock.

“Hey princess can I come in?”

“Hey yeah come in sweetheart!”

“Watcha doin’?” He smirks and looks at you.

“Entertainment.” You push him with your butt taking a sit next to him.

“Oh well that’s not bad for an entertainment.” You giggle as you drop the food and drink on his bed. You two then take the rest of the afternoon to watch movies, laugh, eat and drink. It’s only after a few hours you notice you were asleep with Dean when you feel his arms wrapped around your waist and his head on your belly, you stretch your legs and arms then turn the tv on tangling unconsciously your fingers in his hair then caressing his shoulders. He stretches and wakes up slowly still wrapped around you.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

“Shut up.” You chuckle as he groans and wraps his arms tighter around your body.

“Hey hey hey let me go, it’s not even 7pm. Get up and dress up sleepy head. Tonight, we’re out!” You get up and race to your room to put some decent clothes on and come back to Dean’s room to find him sprawling on his bed in pjs.

“Hey old man get up!” You chose his clothes and force him to dress up.

“Please Y/N let me here, there’s no case and for once we could relax..”

“Oh come on, please let me get your ass out there for a few drinks and maybe we could play darts and I don’t know… yeah just relax but not here.” He sighs and dresses up.

“Okay but if we get out, tomorrow I’ll drag you to the mall and you’ll have to buy real clothes and make me a lap dance.” Damn it.

“Okay. I’m in princess!” After your trip at the bar it’s about 11pm so you two head back to the bunker to finish your night. You take a sit on the couch and turn on the putting some casa erotica stuff drinking a beer. A few minutes later, Dean shows up in pjs and takes a sit next to you chuckling. You look at him with a smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just.. yeah I think you’re the only woman I know who likes watching porn with her buddy. No that I don’t like it, I think it’s kinda awesome to have a girl like you.”

“Yeah what can I say. I’m awesome!” You chuckle and take a sip of your beer. Suddenly Dean’s phone rings, it’s Sam.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Hey huh the hunt will be longer than I expected so I don’t know when I’ll be back but I’ll call you when I’m done.” Dean puts the speaker on and puts the phone on the couch between you two while you’re watching your 'entertainment’.

“Yeah okay Sam, be safe.”

“Yeah I will and huh Dean? It’s that…It’s that? Are you watching porn right now?!” You start to chuckle with Dean hearing Sam being disgusted.

“Hey don’t judge okay? It was Y/N! When I came on the couch she had put porn on the tv.” You punch him in the shoulder as Sam sighs and chuckles.

“Yeah yeah whatever. See you soon guys.”

“See ya Sammy!” Then Dean hangs up and takes a sip of his beer. After a few drinks, you two are a bit flushed so the conversation is now about what you’re watching.

“Damn that chick doesn’t seem to be at ease, look at that. In her place my back would hurt like hell.”

“Yeah but damn that position seems so good.”

“Agree, I bet she can feel anything. But the way her legs are, I don’t know how she hasn’t broken in two yet. Even with the pleasure, I blame her, poor chick.” You chuckle focusing on the tv.

“I should switch and show you a good one.” You look at him and see a smirk on his face.

“Okay come on, give me what you got princess!” He then puts it on and you both continue your discussion with more alcohol than beers.

“Look at that, they’re kinda connected that’s awesome and now look at that, look at that. One of the best positions ever, one of my favorite. Y/N?”

“Yup?”

“I know i'ts kinda personal but fuck it we’re watching porn together so, what’s your favorite positions?”

“Sure huh I think huh as you know I’m someone who likes being in charge like you so I like being on top you know, riding and all.. But it doesn’t bother me when the guy wanna be in charge so doggy or missionary are the one I like.”

“Mmh my buddy like to be bossy!”

“Shut up!” You laugh punching his shoulder before getting up.

“Well, it was nice but I’m gonna go bed. I’m holding pretty well alcohol but not as much as you so I leave you there.” He gets up and walks towards you as you’re walking towards the door.

“Wow wow wow hold on, Y/N I’m carrying you bed, you’re on my way.”

“What a gentleman, thank you sir.” You giggle as he lifts you up carrying you towards your bedroom bridal style. He then lays you on your bed and gives you a peck on the top of your head before leaving to reach his own room. The next day, you wake and get up around 8 in the morning. You head to the kitchen to join Dean for breakfast.

“Heya princess, nice sleep?”

“Yup, Take your breakfast and dress up, today we’re out.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t remember the bet?”

“The bet? What bet?”

“You remember the mall? I’m gonna drag your ass to that place and we’re gonna buy you some funny things.”

“Oh yeah right, awesome… Let’s go, I’ll be right back you dick.”

“Bitch.” 30 minutes later, you two are in the impala ready to go. You then leave and Dean pulls the car on the road towards the mall.

“Here we go, follow me sweetheart.” He drags you in a shop with so many feminine clothes it’s huh wow, you who usually wear tank tops, boots and military lattices or jeans and flannels or just tomboy clothes. Dean takes your hand and leads you across the shop choosing some clothes for you. Back at the bunker, you take a beer for you and one for Dean then take a sit on the couch in the man cave but before you could take a sip he grabs your beer.

“Hey hey hey, you’re bet is not over. You promise me to make a show.”

“Oh come on! Okay fine I’ll be right back.” You pick a dress which seems to be perfect for you, a tight red dress highlighing your curves especially your butt and a v-neck hald covering yoir boobs.

“I can say Dean, you’ve good taste for feminine clothes. That dress is smokin’ hot!” Dean turns the tv on waiting for you resuming what you two were watching last night while you’re arranging your dress before leaving your changing spot.

“Okay princess it’s the only and last time you’ll see me like that so enjoy your show!”

“Come on don’t be shy sweetheart, show me what you got!” As you walk out your changing spot Dean’s eyes turn from forest green eyes to almost black and you can see he seems to look at you hungrily, his eyes roaming your body, you look at him and smirk. He wants a show? He’s gonna have it…

“What? You wanted a show so here’s my bet. I hope you will be satisfied buddy!” You drag him from the couch to a seat in front of you and begin to parade swaying your hips as you put some music enjoying the teasing. And all of a sudden with that simple move, this bitten and licked lower lip, this predator look and this smirk, the feeling you buried deep inside your brain resurface as a punch in your gut. You want him so bad, you want taste his plump lips, feel his obdy without any ending. Just you and him, since a few years you fell for him, hard and fast but knowing him as a 'pussy magnet’ seeing the top model skinny and busty women with he enjoys his nights you admitted you were not his type and well, being his best friend is already pretty good so why would you screw this friendship? But right now, you’re so fucking turned on by what you’re gonna do to him, you wanna give like he said, everything you got. So here you are, a sexy tight dress, you, ready to do a lap dance to Dean Winchester and him, sitting in front of you, his eyes devouring your body. You begin by swaying your hips in front of him on the rhythm of the song getting closer and closer at each sway, then you run your fingers from your mouth to your thighs passing by your breasts squeezing them a bit and lower stomach. Dean let escape a moan as you kneel down between his legs running your hands on his thighs, abs and chest before straddling him wrappind your arms around his neck.

“Y/N god you’re so beautiful.”

“Yeah well I’m not sure I do it good, a lap dance is supposed to be sexy.” You giggle as you look at him continuing your dance.

“Trust me sweeetheart you’re doing good. Pretty good.” And with just one touch when Dean puts his hands on your ass squeezing it a bit your mind is lost. You look at him making eye contact with him and crash your lips against his. After your kiss, Dean looks at you, his eyes darkened by lust and kisses you roughly pulling you as close as possible making you moan in his mouth. He then grabs your ass and gets up with you, arms and legs wrapped around him and lies you on the couch. In desperate kisses you take off his flannel, rip off his shirt and undo his jeans leaving him only in his boxers while he tears off your dress and unclaps your bra.

“You’re so gorgeous Y/N.” You whimper when Dean travels his hands all around your body worshipping every inch of your bare skin, you pull his lips against yours in a rough and wet kiss then take off your lac epanties leaving Dean in total awe. He kisses you again and pulls away to look at you, breathless.

“You sure yo-”

“Please Dean. Fuck me. Please.” You feel his grin while he’s kissing your neck but let his head drops in the crook of your neck as you remove his boxers and begin to pump him up and down.

“God Y/N if you keep doing it, I’m no gonna last.” You look at him your lower lip between your teeth and give him an open-mouthed kiss gridding your pussy against his hard cock.

“Then fuck me Dean.” Without a word, just eye contact, Dean spreads you open and sinks into you inch by inch making you both groan as he fills you up then begins to thrust.

“Jesus so tight and wet for me… So hot sweetheart.”

“God Dean yes fuck me.” Kissing you, lifts your legs up his shoulders and grips at the armrest then starts to thrust faster, lips open and motionless over yours as he pants into your mouth, his eyes shut. You fist the hair of the back of his head and pull him in a kiss then moan as he plants wet kisses in the crook of your neck thrusting deeper. You arch your back and open your mouth wide open in a silent scream.

“Mmh feel so good sweetheart.” You moan his name in response, arch your back and dug your nails in his back.

“Dean mmmh god.” You whine as he keeps thrusting burying his face between your breasts and run back your fingers at the base of his neck.

“God Dean yes please fuck me hard!” He then groans sliding out of you and puts you on hands and knees before repositioning himself and thrusting back roughly making you cry out his name. He then grabs your hips and starts to pound into you making the couch rock at each thrust.

“Feel so damn good baby girl… So hot wrapped around my cock like a good girl…mmh yeah.”

“Mmmh Dean… Fuck!”

“Yes. Fuck you’re hot.” You whimper as Dean’s right hand squeezes your breasts and the other’s wrapped around your neck still pounding into you. The familiar feeling in your tummy makes you knwo you’re close and he knwos it too, that’s why his right hand travels fown your body to find your clit and start to rub it furiously making you pant and chant his name as he fucks you hard and fast. Nibbling at your earlobe he let escape some curses and then whispers in your ear.

“Wanna come? Wanna come all over my cock like a good gril?”

“Jesus Christ Dean yes I wanna come like a good girl! Fuck yes Dean please!” He groans spreading a bit more legs lifting your ass in the air and increases his pace as fast as it’s humanly possible making you see stars as you clench around his cock and cum with a shout of his name. Dean works you through your orgasm keeping his almost inhuman pace to chase his own. The smell of sweat and sew filling the room mixed with your moans, groans, whimpers and shouts added with Dean’s throbbing cock ravaging you makes you be hit by a train as anbother orgasm crashes over your body. The feeling of your clenching and pulsing core makes Dean loose everything and with a last thrust, spills himself deep inside of you. None of you move for about a minute or two giving you both time to catch your breath then he slides off of you and cleans you up and comes back with you on the couch wrapping his arms around your waist by behind, spooning you.

“Y/N?”

“Mmh?” You turn over to face Dean and look at him in the eyes.

“I love you.” You smile and kiss him caressing his face with the back of your hand.

“I know.”


End file.
